Stakeout
by Msario
Summary: Short story featuring Hit-Girl and Kick-Ass. Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl are scoping out a supposed drug lab. Just the two of them, alone on a roof. Certain thoughts drift into their minds.


_Man, didn't expect to get another one out so soon. Don't think this is going to be a habit - I'm getting pretty busy in real life. _

_Anyways, you don't care. Sorry for keeping you, here it is. _

* * *

"Hey. You bring your half?" Kick-Ass asked, turning to the door that was the entrance to the rooftop he was on. He had just heard it getting closed, and turned to face the culprit who had made it do so.

"Wow. You care more about that then greeting me? Jerk." Hit-Girl complained, walking towards the man in green. "And yes, I did," she added, gesturing to the backpack in her hands.

Kick-Ass rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm sorry if your feelings got hurt. So, what you got?"

Hit-Girl scoffed and unzipped the bag, turning it upside down and spilling the contents over Kick-Ass's head. She barely managed to do this, even though Kick-Ass was sitting down. There were loud crumpling noises of wrappers and chip bags as she poured it out. Kick-Ass picked one that had fell into his lap, and read out the printed label.

"Lay's Grilled Cheese and Ketchup flavour. What the hell is this? That sounds extremely disgusting."

"Be thankful you got it at all, Ass" Hit-Girl said with a scowl. "Besides, it tastes better than it sounds. I had some with Marcus on Movie Night."

"Hmm." Kick-Ass went ahead and examined the rest of the stuff spilled on the ground. Candies and chips and lollipops and...

"Why did you bring a blanket?"

Hit-Girl looked up from the plastic bag Kick-Ass had bought, already munching on a candy bar, saying, "What do you mean? I don't want to get cold while staking out. Or sit on the hard ground up here."

Kick-Ass laughed. "That sounds so unprofessional. I thought you'd be all serious and stuff."

"My father told me," Hit-Girl said slowly, standing up, "that we shouldn't even be seen. If we're going to stakeout, might as well get comfortable."

"I can live with that." Kick-Ass shrugged, getting up as well. Together they spread out the blanket on the rooftop and put the food in the middle.

After that, they sat down and pulled out binoculars. While Hit-Girl had an expensive, high-powered, professional pair of binoculars, Kick-Ass brought out a small, toy pair, that was probably bought at a superstore.

"Where the hell did you get that pussy ass set of binoculars?" Hit-Girl ran her foul mouth, laughing. "Girl scouts?"

Kick-Ass looked down at the lenses in his hands, mildly embarrassed. "Shut up. What did you expect?"

"Aww, don't be like that! They're kinda cute!" Hit-Girl teased, laughing herself to tears as she watched Kick-Ass's reaction.

"I'm not supposed to be cute! I'm Kick-Ass! If anyone should be being cute, it's you!" Kick-Ass exclaimed, throwing his arms about.

That stopped Hit-Girl in her tracks. "W-what? You think I'm cute? Weirdo."

"You're the little girl! I'm not sure about cute, though." As much as Kick-Ass denied being a weirdo, he _was_ staking out a drug lab in a green wetsuit. That's definitely somewhere on the weirdness scale. Or maybe not.

"What," Hit-Girl said, turning away from Kick-Ass, in an attempt to hide her slightly red face, "So I'm not cute?"

Kick-Ass rolled his eyes, thinking the girl in front of him was joking around. "No, you just brutally kill people on a regular basis. I think you're the cutest girl in town!" The sarcasm oozed out of his very soul.

Turning around, her face as red as a tomato, Hit-Girl punched Kick-Ass right in the chest, knocking him backwards. "Idiot!" she spat, ripping a bag of chips open, proceeding to devour its contents.

"What did I do?" Kick-Ass groaned, winded. A person without damaged nerves would probably be in a lot more pain than that. He lay there for a second, recovering, until he realized that Hit-Girl had been furiously munching on some chips, and was already half way through the bag.

"Hey! Gimme some!"

" Hmph!" Hit-Girl turned away, and made sure he couldn't reach the bag.

A few hours later, after they had both calmed down a little, they were intently watching the building across from them. A couple of days ago they had gotten a tip, from one of the many social media sites Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl had accounts on, that there was a major drug lab run by one of the big gangs in the city at the address of the warehouse in front of them. After noticing a couple particularly suspicious individuals, all joking was put aside, and a silence lay between the two heroes.

It wasn't a tense, or unfriendly silence, but a professional one. At least, Hit-Girl thought so.

Not that she cared, of course. It didn't matter a single bit to her, of course. It's just that... That... That any tension or mis-communication in their relationship could be imperative to their success as a team. Of course. Her Daddy talked about something like that. Probably.

Hit-Girl, distracted in her thoughts, reached out to grab some chips, and her probing fingers met Kick-Ass's.

He quickly pulled his fingers away, muttering, "Sorry. Go ahead." Kick-Ass had his puny binoculars up, concentrating on a few blurred figures in one of the windows, and didn't even look at Hit-Girl while saying his apologies.

His mind, however, was focusing on a completely different thing than his eyes. When their fingers touched, he could have sworn that Hit-Girl had gasped, ever so slightly. He had heard it! Sure, he had a history of thinking girls did things that they didn't, but what man doesn't? Besides, this time, it wasn't his imagination, he could tell. What did that mean for their relationship?! Did Hit-Girl have more feelings for him that she wasn't showing? Maybe, after a while, they'd be meeting up at night out of their costumes, going on a da...

Kick-Ass took a deep breath, and put his binoculars down. He felt dirty. He felt like the dirtiest man on the planet. She was years younger than him. If anyone found out the kind of thoughts he had, he'd be locked up. If Hit-Girl found out the kind of thoughts he had, she'd probably do more than that. _BAM._ His balls would be obliterated.

He was just a horny teenager, and he didn't know any other girls. That's all. Just a horny teenager. In the back of his mind, though, he felt it was slightly more than that. Slightly.

Turning as he grabbed at the chip bag, Kick-Ass noticed Hit-Girl staring at him, slowly munching on some chips.

He asked, "What?"

Hit-Girl swallowed, allowing her to speak. "Nothing." She shook her head, and raised her binoculars to her eyes.

She wasn't thinking at all about how muscular Kick-Ass had become, of course. Of course.

That night, they confirmed that the place was making meth and the like, and decided that they'd take it out tomorrow. Or rather, Hit-Girl would take it out and Kick-Ass would cower in a corner.

The chips were pretty good, too. Better than Hit-Girl remembered them to be.

* * *

_There you have it. What did you think? _

_Did you like it? If so, review. Did you hate it? If so, review. _

_Just no meaningless insults, alright? Meaningful insults are fine, though. _


End file.
